


in the morning light

by stxrks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, this is me just smashing two ships together cause i like ‘em :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrks/pseuds/stxrks
Summary: Set in a universe where Arya, Daenerys, Jon and Gendry found their happy ending with one another.Shameless smut.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Gendry Waters/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> set post s8 where all characters are overage. and this is game of thrones, so you know. content warning for incest I guess?

Arya wakes up at dawn, when the first of the morning’s sunlight has only begun filtering through the curtains. She isn’t in a rush to stir, happy to bask in the warmth of a shared bed, to listen to the calming lull of her lovers breathing in their sleep. 

She isn’t the only early riser of her quartet. Her wife smiles at her warmly. 

“Good morning, my love,” Dany says. 

“Morning,” Arya says softly, threading a hand through Dany’s silver hair. Sometimes Arya can’t believe how perfect her wife is. She kisses her gently at first, then rougher, biting down and losing herself in the perfection of Dany’s lips on her own while she continues threading her hand through her hair. She could do this all day, she thinks wildly. She explores the rest of Dany’s body, thumbing her nipples, tracing her palm down her stomach, her hips her thighs. Her touches prompt sighs and soft moans from her wife, only interrupted by someone clearing his throat on the other side of the bed.

“Morning,” Jon says. 

Dany grins. “Did we wake you up?”

“Of course,” he says, and leans down to peck her. “Only a deaf man could sleep through you two.”

“Or Gendry,” Arya offers with a grin. Her second husband is still sound asleep, gently snoring, with his leg wrapped around Arya’s lower body. 

“Wake him up,” Dany prompts Jon with a wicked grin. “Put that mouth of yours to good use for once.” 

Arya snorts at Jon’s look of faux indignation and shifts to oblige him easy passage to Gendry’s sleeping body. 

“Gods,” Jon mutters, evidently voicing his thoughts aloud. “He is beautiful.”

“Give us a show then,” says Dany, almost lazily, pulling Arya in towards her, so Arya’s back is against her chest. In most circumstances, Arya prefers to be facing Dany’s chest, but she’ll make an exception right now. She loves watching her husbands together. 

Jon shakes Gendry softly. “Wake up, Gendry.”

There’s some indecipherable mumbling from Gendry, which Jon takes as an invitation to acquaint Gendry’s throat with his mouth, nipping and sucking in all the places he knows his husband is sensitive. 

“Jon,” Gendry mumbles, still half dazed from sleep. 

“Mmmhmm. Wake up, love. Your wives are very demanding.”

Gendry blinks blearily at the two of them. “Can’t you give us a rest?” he teases. 

“No chance,” Arya retorts, as she shifts towards him. Kissing Gendry is soft and familiar, the way his unshaven skin scratches against her mouth, the way his hands always seem to find their way to her arse. 

She feels another hand join his and breaks away temporarily to kiss Jon in turn, who kisses like he’s afraid he’ll lose her again. She watches as Jon and Gendry share a kiss, the two of them making for a pretty picture. 

Dany nudges her. “Arya,” she says coyly. “I don’t think Gendry’s fully awake yet. Do you remember how we woke him up the last time he was still tired?” 

“Oh gods yes,” Gendry says. His pupils are dilated, his cheeks flushed, just by the sound of Dany’s voice. 

“That okay with you?” Jon mutters against Arya’s skin as he traces light kisses down her neck, making her squirm. He knows how to find her most sensitive spots, does it so effortlessly.

“Mmm,” she manages to choke out, before glancing at Dany who gives her a grin, before crawling towards Gendry. She doesn’t waste time in soft kisses and flirtations, and quickly seats herself atop of Gendry’s face with a delighted sigh. 

“I wish every morning could start like this,” she mutters, eyes fluttering as Gendry busies himself with fucking her with his tongue, as he grips onto her thighs. The pair of them look so good together, especially in moments like these with Dany’s look of bliss as she rides Gendry’s face, that Arya can’t tear her eyes off them, only managing to do so when Jon calls her name. 

Arya joins him at the other end of the bed where he has settled himself in between Gendry’s legs, leaving little room for Arya. She nudges his thigh sharply. “Spread.”

His mouth is still occupied so she gets no verbal reply, but he opens his legs further, giving her easy access. 

Jon’s already gotten a start, having removed Gendry small clothes, letting his hard cock spring free. Jon wastes next to no time, and covers the tip of Gendry’s cock with his mouth. Arya delights in the way Gendry moans from the head of the bed, in the way the vibrations of his moans make Dany sigh in pure satisfaction. 

She uses her own mouth on Gendry’s cock too, licking and sucking on the parts that aren’t occupied by Jon. She knows exactly how Gendry likes them to do this, how he likes to be teased and brought so close to the edge by his partners’ mouths. 

Dany is the opposite. She can’t stand being teased, a fact that Jon delights in ignoring, much to her indignation. Arya knows why he does it. There’s something unbelievably thrilling about watching the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms driven so desperate. Gendry has more mercy than the pair of them, and is working hard to quickly bring her over the edge. Arya knows just what it’s like to be on the receiving end of Gendry’s tongue, how enthusiastically and wonderfully he laps at her sex, and applies just the right pressure to her nub and - 

Dany reaches her climax with a barely stifled moan, which prompts Jon to take his mouth off Gendry’s cock with an obscene pop and line of saliva that drives Arya slightly crazy. She’s already soaking wet and her own cunt hasn’t been touched yet. 

“Jon,” she mutters, hating the plea in her voice. “I need - “

“Let me,” Dany says sweetly, and isn’t that a sight to behold - the queen of the Seven Kingdoms crawling across the bed to Arya, her pupils dilated, her hair tossed, lips still swollen from Arya’s earlier kisses.

She nestles herself between Arya’s legs and doesn’t hesitate before diving straight in, licking a strip between Arya’s legs that makes Arya shake.

Arya feels Gendry’s hands at her torso, feels him undo her bed shirt and she complies as best as she can, raising her arms and letting her bare body be exposed. 

“Beautiful,” Gendry mutters and lowers himself to her chest, takes a nipple in the mouth and flicks his tongue against it with deliberate filthiness.

“So beautiful,” Jon agrees, and his dark eyes flash as he leans down to kiss her, muttering against her lips. “And all ours. Our Arya.”

Between Arya’s legs, Dany hums in agreement, and that sends Arya over the edge. She reaches her climax with a scream, with Dany still lapping on her cunt, Gendry licking circles on her nipples and Jon’s perfect mouth on her own. For a few moments, it’s all too much and she sees stars. 

She comes back to her senses to see Dany grinning at her, her elbows propped on either side of Arya’s hips.

“Arya,” she coos. “I fear we are failing in our duties as wives. Neither of our dear husbands have spilled their seed yet.”

Arya props herself up and grins. Gendry’s still hard from her and Jon’s mouths on his cock, and she knows Jon’s cock is likewise hardening in his breeches. 

“How shall we remedy that?” Arya mutters and crawls atop of Jon’s lap, straddling him with a moan. Even after just reaching climax, the feeling of Jon’s hard cock pressing against his night breeches is enough to strike the need up within her again. 

She kisses him hungrily, his beard scratching against hers as she unties his breeches with haste. She lowers herself onto his cock with a satisfied moan, eyes fluttering shut as she delights at the fullness of him inside her. 

She feels fingers too small to be Jon’s rub against her sex, and Dany offers her a lazy grin as she teases Arya’s nub. She’s on her knees, legs spread wide to give Gendry room to sink his cock into her. He’s been on edge since they began fucking, and he’s peaking quickly, fingers deftly playing with Dany’s sex from behind as he thrusts into her. 

Arya rides Jon in earnest, her world blurring to him and his cock inside her and his strong hands on her hips, Dany’s fingers between her legs, then Gendry’s mouth is on hers and he’s kissing her, and Dany has crawled around so she’s kissing Jon, and Arya feels Jon’s thrusts becoming more erratic, more frantic, and - 

Arya reaches her own peak as Jon does, spilling his seed inside her. It takes a few moments of heavy breathing, her face buried in Jon’s chest, before she removes herself from him, and stretches, watching her lovers exchange final kisses with each other, then exchanges her own, before eventually crawling out of bed to prepare for the day ahead. 

It’s been a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so FILTHY ...... anyway I <3 feedback and if there’s interest, I’m definitely willing to consider prompts for these four!


End file.
